


【范晏】神仙曲

by 722midnight711



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: 类似站街梗，NC-17，OOC被好友带着一起强行“一日看尽长安花”的范仲淹遇上代歌女唱曲的晏殊
Relationships: 晏淹一息, 范晏, 言笑晏晏
Kudos: 5





	【范晏】神仙曲

“公子，今日就帮奴一次吧。妈妈看的严，说只我一人唱的好，别人顶不得，便不准我再与李郎相见，都几个月了，就这一会儿空子呢。”二八佳人红妆粉面，突然对着晏殊娇嗔起来。

“这......”原是赵恒病中闷闷不乐，还要拉着晏殊的手说坊间传唱的靡靡之音声色之词竟传到宫里来了，让做些新曲洗洗耳目。晏殊这才一时兴起才跑到勾栏瓦舍中，找了院中的头牌亲自传授词曲，没想到此时竟还出了个“成人之美”的意外。促成姻缘是好事，但在这种地方代歌女弹唱.......

“这只曲子奴回头一定好好练，公子的好词是真有格调的，在汴京城中必然能盖过那柳三变。”月娘心思通透，极善察言观色，几句话就说到了晏殊心坎上。“今日公子自弹自唱，韵味也非小女子能比，正是好机会。”

见晏殊已有犹疑之色，月娘越过桌案，俯身环住晏殊的颈脖，在颊边落下一枚香吻，又像小鹿一般跳开，俏皮地眨眼，“公子真是顶好的人，可惜不知日后是否还有缘分呢。”

“得加面帘子。”晏殊总算还是应下了，反正楼中也不是没有小倌，只要不被人看清脸面，这忙帮就帮了吧，女人不好惹啊。

“那是自然。”月娘留下一块儿香巾，指了指颊边，又是一笑，“公子在我房里等着，一会儿会有人来请，都布置好的。今晚就歇在这儿，楼里的酒菜随便点，记在奴的账上。要是不够——”

“不必了，酒便够了，小娘子快去吧。”晏殊看着面前的两张琴，摇了摇头，谁能想到这种地方也会落得个独处呢。桌上花笺倒是不错，既还有些时候，晏殊略一思忖，就着新声，悠然吟了几阙新词出来。

日色渐尽，一帮新科举子春风得意，前后吆喝了一路，浩浩荡荡占了好几个楼，蔚为壮观。即便其中有两三个拘谨的也不忍败了同年的兴致，推杯换盏，其乐融融。

不过片刻，大半的人都寻得了娇娘，或共饮或牵上楼去直入正题。范仲淹被几个老友围在中间，对几个主动搭讪的女子也是拒人千里的客套，过分浓烈的香粉味儿呛得人难受。倒是这曲子，有些意思啊。

“范希文！”一位多年同窗老友满脸恨铁不成钢，在范仲淹面前的桌子上狠狠敲了两下，“从前你说家贫，要专心读书也就罢了，如今可是考中了。老大不小的人了，都到这儿来了还，，怎地还跟块儿木头一样？”

“这事儿得有感觉嘛。”范仲淹不以为意，起身给几位好友都斟了酒，算是致歉，“诸兄随意，不必顾着范某。”

老友冲身边的女子使了个眼色，那女子立刻会意，挨着范仲淹就坐了下去，端起酒杯直送到唇边，“公子请~”

范仲淹瞬间向后闪了半身远，用手抵住杯子，勉强接了下来，有些尴尬地咳了两声，主动忙岔开话，“请教娘子，帘后弹琴的是？”

“画鼓声中昏又晓，时光只解催人老。求得浅欢风日好。齐揭调，神仙一曲渔家傲。  
绿水悠悠天杳杳，浮生岂得长年少。莫惜醉来开口笑。须信道，人间万事何时了。”

温和的歌声伴着绵长的琴音绕过耳畔，比美酒佳酿更为醉人，似在尘世喧嚣中独辟出一番悠扬的境地来，忧愁淡淡的，欣喜也不曾过分，平和而自有风韵。

“嗨，左右不过是楼里的小倌。”那女子眼神一黯，不情愿地低声道：“公子有兴趣，一样是可以找的。”

“妙极，不枉来此一遭啊。”范仲淹的神思早被妙词佳曲引了去，全然没听见女子的话。

几个好友先是哄笑调侃，又见范仲淹着实入迷，遂将那些嘁嘁喳喳的话压下——毕竟好男风也算不得什么丢人的事，看这位不管男女都不像是开窍的样子，便一合计，给送了东风。

几曲终了，帘后一阵响动，人已不见了身影。  
“喝了这杯酒，我们兄弟几个有好事儿送你。”仍是那位老友起的头，将范仲淹拉了起来，“人都走了，别呆了。”

“王兄别打趣范某了，那歌者真是不俗。”范仲淹接过酒杯乘兴饮下，竟丝毫没瞧见几位好友过分期待的目光。“或者说啊，岂止是不俗！”

“这就对了嘛！”几人架住范仲淹的胳膊一气呵成地将人往楼上拖，“快快快，人家等着呢，钱我们都帮你付好了。”

范仲淹一头雾水已经被架到了一扇门前，一个踉跄栽了进去，还未站稳，门就从外面插上了。范仲淹立刻回身拍着门喊道：“什么钱？你们搞什么？”

“范兄今日就好好快活，咱们哥几个可够意思，一整夜都给你买下来了，千万别——浪——费——咯——”

“你们.......”范仲淹苦笑，深吸了口气，看着手里的东西，猜了一下过于热心的好友们大约花了多少银钱，摇了摇头，也不知多久能还上。要不直接问？好主意。“请问——”方才转过身，却见一白衣男子一手握着酒杯，一手支颐，饶有兴味的打量着自己。“新科进士？”

红烛映的人面如画，袖口露出半截手臂豆腐一样滑嫩，细密的眼帘下一双美目，带着醉意却依然澄澈，唇上沾着酒液，泛着晶莹。

“是...啊。”范仲淹愣了一下，也是，那样绝妙的韵律，必然出自绝美的人。但是该问的，还是要先问清楚的。“请问在你这儿过一夜得多少钱？”

“嗯？”似乎有点可爱，不妨逗着玩玩？晏殊轻笑一声，眉眼的弧度带上三分顽皮显得别样娇俏，“我也不知道呢，官人怎么找进来的？”

“我.......被朋友推进来的。”范仲淹干巴巴地实话实说，竟在这种地方头一次被人看出了些手足无措的感觉。

“嗯，我听见了。”晏殊斟了一杯酒，向前推了一点，“喝吗？”

“多谢。”范仲淹深吸了一口气，自己搬了把椅子，坐到案前小口饮着，见对方并不劝酒，倒自在了不少。“方才是你在楼下弹唱？”

“是。”晏殊也仔细打量起眼前的青年来，年龄与自己差相仿，脸上明显沧桑了些，书卷浸出来的气度之外更有几分英气，不赖。“官人喜欢听？”

“不染风尘，妙极。”范仲淹闭目回味半晌，又道：“应当不是柳三变的手笔。”

“哦？”晏殊眼中一亮，面上装作不在意的样子，“是比柳三变好呢，还是不如他呢？”

“‘云在青天水在瓶。’范某不擅此道，不敢妄论。”  
一见范仲淹杯中酒见了底，晏殊立刻就给添上，也敞开了话匣子，“又不是在金殿上品评，官人何必拘着？”

“说的是，也不知怎地，见了你有些紧张。也或是听了‘神仙一曲’，念念不忘，又见了神仙。”范仲淹失笑，瞧见墙面上挂的几张琴，心中一动，又问道：“方才弹的曲子是新谱的？能教我吗？”

“来这种地方学曲子，官人真是稀奇。”晏殊掩面嗤笑，心中却频频点头，看来我来这种地方教曲也不算“一枝独秀”，最多是个“并蒂莲开”。

范仲淹并不知勾栏中的许多规矩，只当是不便，“若有不妥——”

“并无不妥。”晏殊起身取下墙上两张琴，对面摆好，“官人请。”

取了曲谱放在面前，一人弹一句，另一人跟一句，勾剔抹挑，连带走弦的手势竟有些眼熟，可惜曲子作的简单了些，看不到更多。不过晏殊总是有办法的，双手扶在弦上收了尾音，仰脸冲着范仲淹一笑，“官人，我教了你一支曲子，你也该弹一支给我听才对。”

“范某只会一支曲子，怕是要被嫌弃。”范仲淹嘴上自嘲，手却已经寻好了音位，几句泛音之后，开口唱了起来：“履朝霜兮采晨寒，考不明其心兮听谗言。孤恩别离兮摧肺肝......”

“晨朝履霜，自伤见放.......官人正是春风得意时，为何作此悲戚之声？”曲到半中，晏殊摇头叹息着，却也分明认出了眼前人的师承，加上曲谱断不会有错，果然有缘。

四目相对，喜相逢，也或是相知。

“......何辜皇天兮遭斯愆，痛殁不同兮恩有偏，谁说顾兮知我冤。”

咚咚咚！门上突然传来震天响，“范希文，老弟们为你慷慨解囊，就是让你在这儿喊冤的？！咋恁不上道呢！是不是不行？”

“咳咳，王兄说什么呢？”范仲淹对上晏殊玩味的眼神，不慎瞥见领口敞开的一点白里透红的肌肤，腾地红了脸，一时竟真的想入非非。

“说话！要不要帮忙？”门外大大咧咧的喊声，闹得范仲淹不得不赶紧表态，把人哄走，“不必，我这儿正调情呢，就你会捣乱。”

“调情好！”门外人嘿嘿一笑，“小弟就在外面呢，别怕！”

“你在门外做什么，自己讨快活去。”范仲淹哭笑不得，却已经听不清老友叽叽呱呱胡说的都是些什么。“我怕什么啊我？”

“怕我吃了你呗。”晏殊不知何时已经绕到了跟前，居高临下地抬起稍有些胡子茬的下巴，与范仲淹对视，“真的怕啊？”

“活了快三十年，范某到底还是凡夫俗子，也好。”范仲淹真开了窍，霎时将那些羞赧做作都抛去脑后，十分利索地扣住晏殊后脑勺，吻了上去。

“唔——”晏殊根本来不及反应就已经被撬开了唇舌，迎接过分热切的入侵者。含混不清的声音被悉数吞下，横冲直撞下早搅乱了呼吸。晏殊攥紧拳，捶在范仲淹厚实的后背却显得无力。

“甜的。”范仲淹总算放开快要窒息的人，满意的点点头，揽着细瘦的腰将人抱了起来，笑着向榻边走去。

晏殊大口喘着气，只觉得这人力气大的过分，还没挣扎几下，已经被撂在了榻上，颈边扣子倒是自己散开了，腿脚乱蹬起来，“你等一下！我只是来替歌女唱曲儿的，不、接、客！”

“嗯？”范仲淹将人按了回去，一副了然的样子，“范某虽然穷了些，手边也还有百十来钱，明日取来，单独相赠。”

“我不是唔——”晏殊正要解释，唇又被封的严严实实，这回整个人都压了上来，直吻得人浑身酥软。

“范某一点心意，不必推辞。”范仲淹抚着柔软的脸颊，舍不得放开，又惦念更多旖旎风光，继续柔声劝慰：“就当是买了曲谱也好。”

“跟你说了，我不——”口腔再次被入侵的人气恼地瞪着身上的人，却再次被弄得喘息连连，两人胡乱磨蹭之间，身下也跟着起了反应。

“范某不入眼吗？”范仲淹的手指插入晏殊的发中，随着抚摸缓缓滑下，眼中仍存着克制，温柔得醉人。“忘了问，你叫什么？”

“你.......”或许是过早进了尔虞我诈的名利场中，父母早逝，连少年相伴的妻子也离去数年了，这样的目光一下子就透入晏殊心底，暖的人忘了尘世淡了烦忧。晏殊本也是随性的人，打定主意便不再躲闪，唇边随之浮出笑意，“官人可唤我十四。”

“读过书？”

“读过怎样，官人买我回去啊？”晏殊不愿多谈身世，怕露了身份，便就着这茬演了下去，满不在乎道：“我看不成，官人只拿得出‘百十来钱’，还是你那朋友慷慨，替你买了整晚。”

“还真是个嫌贫爱富的地界儿。”范仲淹摇摇头，像是在叹息珠玉蒙尘，又摆出一副慎重的姿态来循循善诱，“十四郎天资不凡，若是——”

“瞧瞧什么时辰了，还有心思劝我呢，当心银钱打了水漂！”晏殊心里直翻白眼，我这儿想通了，你倒开始说教了。罢了，不知者不怪，只是木的气人。“还是说，官人喜欢这样？”晏殊骤然起身揪着领子就将人按在榻上，亲了上去。

范仲淹吓了一跳，不过对方的吻显然比自己有技巧的多，进退有度，闲雅中颇有情调。待美人香吻享受的差不多了，范仲淹才握住单薄的身躯将人重新翻身压了回去，一面剥开衣襟一面笑道，“劲不小。”

“千万别撕，百十来钱可不够。”晏殊发现苗头当即警告，自己也伸手帮忙解着样式繁复的衣带。  
先是银色缠枝纹的外袍，再是柔软的中衣，大片白净的皮肤终于出现在眼前，带着淡淡的蕙香。粉红色的一点刚露出来，范仲淹就低头含了进去，舔几下，又吮出羞人的水声来，一手按着肩头将人制住，另一只手在腰侧来回游走，弄得晏殊痒的不行，浑身乱抖着发出一连串止不住的笑来，“啊哈...哈哈哈哈哈......”

范仲淹松开嘴，只见一侧已经颤颤巍巍挺立起来，湿漉漉的，还有些肿，忍不住又抬手揉了两下，“好软。”

“软你——啊哈哈哈哈......”晏殊还没骂出口，另一侧又被一口咬住碾磨起来，痒中待痛更加难耐，眼角险些抖出泪来，“哈~别弄了，轻...嗯啊......”

“全没些脂粉味儿，最好了。”头一次听见这样不正经声调的范仲淹只觉格外有趣，又确实完美的过分，心情大好，又噙住薄唇亲了个没完没了。  
身下的人已是浑身酥软，范仲淹借机将衣裤扒了个干净，掰开两条修长的腿，打量两眼，找准地方就开始往里怼。

“嘶——你搞什么啊！”晏殊疼的直抽气，一脚蹬在范仲淹大腿上，脚趾又疼了起来，龇牙咧嘴地瞪着范仲淹。

“我...抱歉，我不知道......”范仲淹不过进了个头却也疼的厉害，见晏殊更不好赶紧忍下，承认错误，“我以前没做过，你没伤着吧？”

晏殊深吸一口气，认命的闭上眼，手胡乱一指，“你去那边找找有没有香膏之类的东西，得润滑。”

“是是是，范某受教，实在抱歉。”范仲淹连忙顺着晏殊手指的方向跑到案前对着满满一桌的盒子两眼一黑，硬着头皮随手打开一个，摸着软软的，还有点香，该是了，运气不错。

“这个成吗？”范仲淹已经沾了满手，抬起一条腿抹了些进去。

“我看不见啊。”晏殊苦笑，好在此时身后异物入侵的痛感还不至于让人后悔。

“这个，”范仲淹十分体贴地拿高了些，冲晏殊晃晃。

“那是胭脂！”晏殊一把撑起上身，果然看见两腿间糊了一道殷红，指着范仲淹差点儿气得背过去。“你你你......赶紧拿走！”

“不对吗？”范仲淹不解的看着手上一片红，满脸无辜。

“找个没颜色的来”，晏殊揉了揉脑门，恶狠狠道：“不然明日你赔这锦被！”

“啊？”

“还有，找块儿帕子来擦擦。”这本命年都过了，怎么跟命犯太岁似的，见鬼。晏殊一睁眼，见范仲淹还愣着，一巴掌拍了过去，“快去啊！”

“是是......哎，脾气不小。”范仲淹连忙放下胭脂，又折回了桌案前。捣鼓好一阵，终于选了一瓶没什么颜色的油样液体来，又捡了块儿帕子一并带回榻前。“这个总成了吧？”

晏殊嗅了一口，香味儿浓了些，大概是什么药油，应该能凑合，勉强点了头。“官人开始先弄慢些，我要是太疼，你也不好过。”

“是是。”范仲淹对此已经有了体会，自是一万个赞同。于是先拿着帕子小心翼翼替晏殊稍擦了下，又自己擦了擦手，才蘸上药油又认真开拓起来。万万没想到，花前月下也需耐着性子学些功夫呢。  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼...”  
.......  
“疼——”  
“够了。”晏殊一开始还觉着贴心，然而翻来覆去如此，渐渐魔音绕耳一样，吵得头疼，也不嫌败兴。而此时内里已经有了异样的感觉，药油丝丝渗入内壁，痒，似乎还在发热，更觉心烦，催促道：“还不快进来。”

“就等这句呢。”范仲淹摸着内中温度也早重燃了精神，为着方才的过失忍了许久，听到准信当即扶着阳物缓缓送了进去。四方穴肉虽开拓的足够了，药油浸的也足够滋润，却依然紧致的很，带着火热的温度裹了上来，似乎还在将巨物往里吸，痛中又带着从未体会过的舒爽。

晏殊掐着手心，觉得体内被插了一柄凶器一样，动弹不得，肩头不由自主地颤动，眼泪也差点儿跟着蹦了出来。声音都骤然卸了力，“嘶...慢...慢些......”

“箭在弦上，担待些。”范仲淹已经忍不住动了起来，不过到底还算怜惜，克制着走了循序渐进的路子。

“呵，你要是箭一样倒好了。”晏殊刚缓过来些，翻了个白眼，嘴上又调皮起来。

经验再稀少的男子在此事上也都计较得很，范仲淹立刻托起柔软的双丘，将自己狠狠往里推了寸许手上又用力揉捏几下帮着晏殊回神，“十四郎这是失望呢，还是故意说反话呢？”

“噗哈哈...”晏殊噗嗤一声笑了出来，看见范仲淹着恼还不收敛，“官人想听真话还是哈哈...哄人的假话哈哈哈哈......哎慢点...唔啊......”

范仲淹不擅争吵，尤其是在这种毫无经验的不正经事上，便决定用行动说话。来回数十次后，被摩擦出高热的穴道畅通了不少，随着每次进出还在被撑开的穴口旁挤出些液体来，又被击出一圈浮沫来，溅得腿根上也是一片水渍。

晏殊觉得自己可能真是疯了。陌生的酥痒伴着席卷而来的情欲从尾椎处燃至全身，喉中不经意间泄出的声调放浪到连自己都脸红，连忙咬住下唇试图唤回些理智，腿不知何时已经缠在了范仲淹腰侧，随着对方的动作分外配合的收束。臀部被对方两只手完整包裹着揉捏，不肯松手，过于赤裸的目光在清瘦的身躯上逡巡，不知还想做些什么。

“嗯啊——”在被碾过某处时，晏殊面色骤变，腰跟着紧绷，脚趾也蜷缩起来，“别碰...”

“嗯？”范仲淹的声音也带上了低沉的沙哑，随口应着，无心分辨晏殊在说些什么。兀自回忆了一下闲来翻过的医书，调整了个角度，便再次加快了速度。

交合处的热度越来越急，晏殊被顶出一连串惊叫来，眼泪再也止不住滴了下去，身子本能得向后缩，却被掐着腰胯一次又一次拖了回来，加以更加猛烈的撞击，直到体内硬物在深处喷薄而出。

“呼.......范仲淹长出一口气，释放过的阳物跟着滑了出来，瞧着晏殊面上潮红甚是满意，替晏殊抹了抹眼角，又将人牢牢圈在怀中一同躺在了床上。孤枕二十七载，此刻温香软玉在怀竟飘忽的不真实。

好一会儿晏殊才回过神来，眼神仍有些空洞，感受周身过于热切的禁锢轻轻推了两下，见挣不动，便扭过头去。

“何时来的此处，既有此等琴技，为何还要卖身？”范仲淹的下巴在晏殊脸上蹭了蹭，一只手又挪到胸前随意摆弄起来。

“官人还真是好为人师，诲人不倦啊.......”晏殊唇边再次露出嘲讽的弧度。“不知金榜上占了状元、榜眼还是探花啊？今后也要做那出将入相的功业？”

“我哪有那样的本事，勉强在上面罢了，”范仲淹吻了吻晏殊耳后，轻笑道：“过些日子应该就要出京，做个末位小官，四海为家。无论出将还是入相，恐怕都是终身无望。”

“总好过那些一把年纪还考不上的老秀才。”这样的生活如何晏殊无从得知，更没什么感同身受，也不知是在安慰还是在讥讽。“不过也能衣锦还乡了。”

“范某读书做官可不是为了衣锦还乡，官小不要紧，庙堂之高，江湖之远，只要不忘心忧天下，就不枉读了圣贤书。”范仲淹循循善诱道。

可惜这人没做个教书先生，晏殊摇摇头，要是做的也跟说的这么好听啊，迟早也能成个人物吧。“嗯？！”正想着，身体突然被再次分开，晏殊一声惊叫，睁大了眼睛，“你做什么？”

“不知为何，邪火乱窜。”范仲淹将晏殊拉起了抱在怀中，又亲了起来，“我朋友不是买了你整晚吗？”

“我不是——”晏殊终于知道搬起石头砸自己的脚是什么感觉了，大概是说什么也不信了。混账崔坚白！教的什么学生？罢了罢了，反正就一晚，过几天这位出了京，应该就老死不相往来。晏殊深吸一口气，咽下骂人的话，环住了范仲淹的肩头。

“你慢点.......不是...快点！”  
......  
“要说读书啊...”  
......  
这人真是啰嗦，晏殊也不知在无休止的情事和说教中睡了多少次，睁眼时总算见着了天边的曙光。胡乱擦了一下身子，捡起衣服一件件套好，回身瞧了一眼睡的正香的人，毫不愧疚地掐着脸将人弄醒，揪着耳朵嚷道：“曲谱在桌子上。那百十来钱啊，官人自己先存着，日后在别处见了再给我。千万别再上这儿来了！”

“嗯？”范仲淹刚听清楚，人已经不见了......不会真是来教歌女唱曲的吧？


End file.
